


Fair Fight

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Baby gets hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, battlemechs, mech fight, mecha!baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Dean Winchester is stationed on some backwater planet, when the Confederation of Hell attacks. It's his luck that the attack is lead by enemy general Lucifer.





	Fair Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagel/gifts).



> I don't know how my brain came up with battlemechs, but here we are.

When the line of enemy battlemechs appears over the hill, Dean knows he’s in deep shit. He’s lost contact with Cole. His partner was supposed to make a quick round along the perimeters of the mudhole they call a base on this backwater planet. He should’ve been back a while ago. When he hadn’t answered Dean’s calls, Dean had climbed into Baby’s cockpit. The official designation of the black battlemech that towered 16 feet over the base was KAZ 2Y5, but Dean had never liked that impersonal string of numbers and letters. So Baby it is.

Now Dean has Baby take a step towards his enemies. He can’t win this fight, but the red paintjob of the enemy mechs tells him they’re from the Confederation of Hell, and what he’s heard about how they treat prisoners, it’s better to go out with all guns blazing. He powers up the plasma canons in the shoulders of his mech and makes sure the laser canon in Baby’s metal hand is online. Then he waits. He’ll take as many of them with him as he can.

_“Did they really only station two of you on this wretched mudhole?“_ The voice that comes over the radio sounds amused. One mech steps forward. It’s a bit taller than Baby and there are horns on the head that holds the cockpit. After another step it also unfolds big metal wings on his back. Flashy.

“What kind of douchebag puts horns and wings on his mech?“ Dean murmurs. Then he opens a channel to answer. “As you said, it’s nothing but a wretched mudhole.“

_“But it holds some strategic value. That’s why I have to inform you that it’s now property of the Confederation of Hell. Get out of your mech and surrender and no one has to get hurt.“_

“From what I’ve heard, surrendering will only postpone the hurt a bit. So thanks no thanks.“

There’s a sigh at the other end of the line. _“It only hurts until you turn, but suit yourself,“_ comes the answer. _“Let’s make this a fair fight, though. It’s you against me.“_

“I’ll take you down and some of your pals, too.“

_“Big mouth for someone who’s been stationed on a wretched mudhole.“_ The winged mech steps closer.

“What can I say? I’m good at getting my superiors pissed at me.“

Especially Zachariah that asshole who was the driving force behind Dean ending up stationed here.

The guy on the other end of the line laughs. _“What’s your name?“_

“Dean. Yours?“

_“Lucifer.“_

Oh fuck. He’s heard about Lucifer. Enemy general, ruthless, efficient, deadly. Dean’s probably going to go down faster than he thought. No reason giving up though. He’s dead anyway. He’ll make it count as good as he can.

_“I take it by your silence that you’ve heard of me.“_

“Don’t let it go to your head.“

There’s a chuckle at the other side of the line, then Lucifer attacks.

Laser beams hit Baby’s armour plates, before Dean can make the mech duck out of the way. He answers with everything he has, but the metal wings of Lucifer’s mech fold forward, acting as a shield. Okay, maybe not such a stupid move to put wings on your battlemech. Time to change tactics. Dean storms forward. Baby crashes into Lucifer’s mech, into the wings that shatter under the impact. As he thought, those things are made to absorb laser fire, not withstand physical force.

_“Either you’re stupidly reckless“,_ he hears Lucifer’s voice over the radio, _“or you actually know how to handle a close quarters mech brawl. I hope the later. You know how long it’s been since I –“_

He never gets to finish his sentence. Dean rams Baby’s laser canon between two armor plates of Lucifer’s mech. “Less talking.“

Before he gets to push the fire button though, the metal fist of Lucifer’s mech crashes down on Dean’s cockpit.

Glass splinters, and cold wet air rushes in. Dean curls into a ball on his pilot seat as good as he can, half expecting to get crushed. The fist of Lucifer’s mech catches on a supporting beam though, and Lucifer pulls it back before it reaches Dean.

Hurriedly Dean fumbles for the controls. He pushes all the fire buttons at once, a really stupid move considering how close he is to his target. Cold air gets replaced with hot, an explosion has Baby stumble back. Dean fights for control of his mech, fights to keep Baby upright. When the world stops spinning, he looks through the broken window of his cockpit to see a big hole in the torso of Lucifer’s mech.

_“You still alive, Dean?“_ comes the half mocking question over the radio.

“Not going out that easy,“ he croaks in answer.

_“Glad to hear that. What you just did was really stupid, but also kind of impressive. I’m starting to like you.“_

“Any chance that’ll make you give up and go home?“

_“Can’t do that, sorry.“_

Dean checks his controles. His move was even more stupid than he thought. He lost his laser canon, and one of the plasma weapons is damaged. If he wants to win against Lucifer, it has to stay close combat. Baby’s engines howl, as Dean makes her storm forward again. For the second time he crashes into Lucifer’s mech. He drives Baby’s metal fist into the hole that’s already there, twisting and ripping. He can hear metal scream. Warning lights flash on his console that tell him that the hydraulics in Baby’s arm are going to give out any minute. He doesn’t care.

_“Trying to break my mech’s heart? At least buy me dinner first.“_

“No restaurants here, sorry. Would you settle for something home cooked?“ Why isn’t Lucifer trying to dislodge him? Dean’s pretty sure he’s almost at the core by now, at the engine that powers Lucifer’s mech. If he can get a good grip on it, if he can do enough damage.

_“You can cook?“_

“Pretty decently, yup.“

There’s movement in Lucifer’s cockpit. Their mechs are almost face to face so it’s not hard to see Lucifer getting out of his pilot seat. His cockpit opens and for a split second Dean can see a blond man, maybe a few years older than him. Dean tries to lift Baby’s other arm, but it’s too late. Lucifer jumps out of his own cockpit and right through Dean’s broken window.  
He lands half on Dean, pins him to his pilot seat, and the next moment there’s a laser gun pressed underneath Dean’s chin.

“I like a man who can cook,“ Lucifer purrs. And fuck, the man has charisma. For a moment Dean can feel his heart speed up for reasons that have nothing to do with the weapon he’s threatened with or the fight he’s been in. Then the reality of the situation comes crashing back.

“Yeah?“ Dean asks. “Then do me a favor and put that gun to good use. If only half of the stories I heard are true ...“

“They are, but I have a proposal for you.“

“Is that so?“ Dean shifts a bit, but that only leads to Lucifer’s knee pressing into his stomach. “What kind of proposal?“

“As I said, you impressed me. As general I do have the right to keep prisoners for myself.“

“As a slave?“

Lucifer nods. “As a slave. For now. According to Hell’s law you can buy back your freedom after ten years.“

“Didn’t know my cooking skills would land me such a prestigious job one day,“ Dean deadpans.

“That’s more thanks to your fighting skills. And your good looks don’t hurt either.“

“That kind of slave then, huh?“

“Technically whatever kind of slave I want you to be. I don’t force myself on people that are unwilling though.“

“How do I know you’re going to keep your word?“

“You have heard of me, haven’t you?“

Yes, Dean has heard the rumors that Lucifer never lies and always keeps his promises. He isn’t quite sure, if it’s true though.

“The other option?“

Lucifer shows his teeth in a less than friendly grin. “Quick death. Because I like you. But maybe there are some people you might want to see again one day?“

Dean thinks of Sammy and swallows against the gun. “Okay,“ he says after a moment. “I surrender to you and to you only.“

“Good choice. Mind if I tie you up until I know, if I can trust your word?“

Dean gives him a suggestive looks and a cocky grin. “You’re not wasting any time getting kinky, eh?“

Lucifer laughs. “I get the feeling I made a really good catch with you.“


End file.
